


The Last Night (Tsunayoshi Sawada)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Dark, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Romance, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You sat in class, blank eyes staring at the wooden table of your desk. The classroom was empty, save for a few honor students that had come early to get in some extra studying. You weren’t there for that purpose, you just wanted to get out of the house as soon as possible. If you didn’t risk running into Hibari, you would have been there even earlier. For you, things at home were anything but nice and you just wanted to get away.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Reader
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anime, One Shots, Song Shots





	The Last Night (Tsunayoshi Sawada)

  * **Genre** : Angst, Fluff, Dark, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 2,842 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Tsuna ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn ☁
  * **Song** : “The Last Night” by Skillet ☁



__ _The following fic contains the following triggering material: attempted suicide, mentions of suicide, self-harm, abusive parents._

* * *

You sat in class, blank eyes staring at the wooden table of your desk. The classroom was empty, save for a few honor students that had come early to get in some extra studying. You weren’t there for that purpose, you just wanted to get out of the house as soon as possible. If you didn’t risk running into Hibari, you would have been there even earlier. For you, things at home were anything but nice and you just wanted to get away.

Students began to file into the room but you didn’t move. Even when you heard the infamous trio enter the room, you didn’t blink. You couldn’t say you were _friends_ with the three, you were simply… acquaintances with them.

Tsuna took his seat next to you with Yamamoto behind and Gokudera in front. You could feel Tsuna’s eyes on you like he had something to say and you unconsciously tugged at the wristbands on both of your wrists. What would he say if he found out? What would he do? You had heard about the rumors of Tsuna being so kind and caring towards others, even people who were mean to him. Would he try to help you? With most people, if they found out such a thing, they would go and tell a teacher or an adult. You could be in serious trouble… so could your parents. You’d make them look bad and then they’d hate you even more than they already did…

You couldn’t let that happen.

Class ended and just as you had suspected, Tsuna stood by your desk before you could leave. He waited until everyone, including his two friends, had left the classroom before speaking up. He looked nervous, rubbing his arm and shifting from one foot to the other. His eyes were cast down towards the floor and he was biting his lip in worry.

“A-Are you alright, Y/N-san?”

“I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

“Well, you seemed really distracted today, more so than normal. You’re pale, too.” He looked up at you, worry lacing his brown orbs. “Did something happen?”

Your face was blank, eyes devoid of any emotion. “Sorry, Sawada-san. I have to go.” You grabbed your bag and headed for the door, pausing when he called out your name.

“I… I’m worried about you! So is Yamamoto. You seem like… like you’re in pain.” He paused. “What are you feeling, Y/N-san?”

What were you feeling, he asks. What a foolish question.

You smiled, but it wasn’t one of amusement or happiness. No, your smile was nothing but bitter and your voice followed. “You could **never** understand how I feel. Even if I were to explain it… you’d never understand.”

Tsuna watched in surprise as you exited the classroom. He felt his heart tighten in his chest. Something told him to run after you but he just couldn’t make his legs move – he was frozen to the spot. He had never heard your voice sound so bitter before and you had never acted so coldly towards him either.

You ran up to your bedroom, slamming and locking the door. You slumped against it, sliding down until you reached the floor. A strangled sob left your throat as tears streamed down your flushed cheeks. What the hell did he know? Who was he to act like he knew everything?

You pulled out your trusty pocket knife and pressed it to your skin, dragging and tearing the flesh until a thick string of blood rolled down, falling in splats against the wooden floor. It would be the last time you felt like that because you planned to end it right then and there. You felt your consciousness slipping and you fell forward, black dots forming in your line of vision before swallowing you whole.

Somehow, you had just barely escaped death. Your conclusion for this was simple – the guilt of being mean to someone like Tsuna kept you alive. You figured once you apologized, you’d be able to die without a problem.

Wrapping your wrist in a bandage, you firmly placed the black wristband over it. You swayed from dizziness when you first stood, leaning against the wall with your eyes closed. A few minutes passed before you were okay to walk. It didn’t take too long for you to reach the Sawada Residence, him living only a few blocks away from yourself. You took a deep breath as you stood in front of the door, waiting for someone to come and answer it.

Your plan was simple: you’d apologize, say goodbye, and then go home to finish the job you had started.

You were thankful when Tsuna answered, looking shocked as he stared at you, his mouth open slightly. You gave him a small, sad smile. “I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier today, Sawada-san. I was out of line, please forgive me.”

He blinked, his mouth opening and closing in an attempt to voice the words that had formed in his throat “I-It’s fine. I shouldn’t have been prying.”

You nodded. “I also wanted to say goodbye. I… You’re the only one I’m telling…”

“Eh?” He blinked in confusion. “What do you mean? Goodbye? Are you moving?”

“Erm… something like that.” You muttered, averting your eyes from the male. You would be moving on to the afterlife, so you didn’t technically lie.

You felt something well up in your stomach. Was that… **fear**?

“Y-Y/N-san…!” Tsuna reached forward, touching his hand to your damp cheek. His eyebrows furrowed in worry. “Why are you crying?”

“I’m not…” You put your hand to your cheek, eyes widening. You _were_ crying, but… why? You had cut yourself many times before, tried taking your life many times before. You never once felt afraid. Did this mean… would you really die this time? Is that what you truly wanted?

“I…” There was nothing you could say.

You hated it when people saw you crying. It made you feel so weak and vulnerable, you absolutely hated it. And to cry in front of _him_ … it was ten times worse.

“Y/N-san… what’s the matter?” Tsuna asked softly, stepping out and shutting the door behind him. He watched you closely, his eyes staring into your own. He was searching, searching for an answer or any subtle change.

“It’s nothing.” You shook your head, attempting to smile. “I’m fine,”

“Stop lying!” Tsuna grabbed your arms, eyes shining with worry. “Don’t lie to me… I know you’re not fine!”

“Tsuna… I…” You shook your head and fell to your knees, sobbing into your hands. You couldn’t take it anymore, you _had_ to let it out. You had to tell _someone_. Tsuna noticed red liquid seeping out of the wristband around your wrist and his eyes widened. He grabbed your arm, pulling the wristband off and gaping at the blood-soaked bandages.

“Y/N… what did you do?”

You looked up at him, glazed eyes pleading. You didn’t want him to hate you or be disappointed in you. You only wanted someone to understand.

Tsuna stood up, pulling you with him. He gently pulled you into his house, up the stairs, and into his bedroom. He was so thankful that Reborn had gone to the store with his mother and the rest. If you had seen him, you probably wouldn’t have opened up.

He pushed you softly onto the bed, pulling his desk chair over and sitting in front of you. He didn’t say anything. Somehow, he knew he should wait for you to speak instead of asking or trying to force you. He’d get a better response and you’d probably tell him a lot more that way.

You sniffed, rubbing your eyes with the back of your hand before looking up at him. You expected to see disappointment or anger or _something_ along those lines, but all you saw was understanding and worry. “I… I cut myself.. a lot. Almost every day. I’ve been doing it for almost two years. I’ve even tried to kill myself before but, as you can see, it didn’t work. My parents… things aren’t great at home, and I had no one to talk to about it. When I first cut myself, I had been making me something to eat. The knife slipped and I started bleeding. It was faint at first, but the pain in my chest disappeared. It made me feel better. Just like drugs and alcohol, it was a temporary solution to take me away from my problems, and it was also an addiction I never wanted to lose.”

Tsuna bowed his head, eyes shadowed and fists clenching around his jeans.

How was Tsuna supposed to feel?

You had been suffering alone for so long. Your parents were obviously the cause, meaning you’re not getting any support from them and Tsuna had never seen you with other people, other than himself and Yamamoto. You truly had no one and that made Tsuna’s heart clench painfully.

“Y/N,” he called softly, eyes locking with your own. “You don’t have to suffer alone! Not anymore… you have me!”

Your eyes widened in surprise at his words. “Tsuna…”

The corners of his lips pulled up into a smile. “That’s the first time you’ve called me by my name. I’m happy.”

“That’s no reason to be happy.”

“It is. It means you feel comfortable with me.” He gently grabbed your hand in his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “I’m always here. If you ever need to talk, don’t hesitate to give me a call or come see me. And if you ever need to get away, you’re more than welcome to hang out over here.”

Tsuna stood up and pulled you into a hug, one arm secure around your waist while his free hand rested on the back of your head. You were shocked at first but slowly relaxed in his embrace, arms wrapping around his middle. You put your face in the crook of his neck, allowing yourself to breathe in his scent. It was calming, relaxing.

“Tsuna?”

“Yes?”

Your grip tightened. “Thank you,”

Tsuna couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his lips. His eyes slid closed and he nuzzled the side of your head with his cheek. “I’ll always be by your side. No matter what. _I’ll be everything you need_.”

It’s been about a week since you told Tsuna about your cutting and family problems and the change in your mood had not gone unnoticed by your parents.

“What are you so happy about?” Your mother spat when you returned from school. Immediately, the smile vanished from your face and you adverted your gaze to the floor. “Now that I think about it, you’ve been quite happy lately, haven’t you?”

“I..”

“Shut up! You’re happy aren’t you?” She spat, stepping closer. “You bitch. You’re happy that I got fired, aren’t you? Aren’t you!?”

“N-No…”

“Shut. Up!” She yelled, bringing her hand up and slamming it hard against your cheek.

You fell back against the door, head turned to the side and eyes wide. Your cheek was already beginning to turn red. Tears were building in your eyes but you refused to let them fall. You wouldn’t give your mother the satisfaction.

“It’s your fault, you bitch! You’re the reason I lost my job!” She screamed in your face, a snarl passing her lips. “Everything is your fault! Your the reason me and your father fight, the reason why everything is so screwed up! You should have never been born!”

You bit your lip hard, pushing past her and running up the stairs to your room. Slamming the door shut, you shakily pulled out your cell phone and dialed Tsuna’s number.

“Hello?” His kind voice reached your ears, causing a new wave of sobs to erupt in your throat. The alarm became present in his voice. “Y/N? Y/N, is that you?”

“T-T-Tsuna…” You sobbed.

Tsuna’s voice turned serious. “Leave the house, **now**. Go to the park, I’ll be right there.”

“O-O-Ok-kay.” You flipped it closed, shakily standing up and heading towards your open window. A rope had been nailed to the outside of the wall for an easy escape when needed. Your shaking hands grabbed onto the rope and you slowly climbed down. The second your feet made contact with the ground, you bolted towards the park. Tsuna was your fix, your drug. The only thing that could make you feel better like life was worth living. You needed him, now more than ever.

The park was empty when you arrived and you collapsed onto a nearby bench, trying to catch your breath. Between the sobbing and the running, your lungs were aching, begging for much-needed oxygen.

“Y/N!” Tsuna ran towards you, his arms sliding around your shaking shoulders and pulling you into the safety of his chest. He rubbed your hair, whispering soothing words in your ear. It didn’t take long for your sobs to stop, but the tears continued to fall silently. You explained to him what had happened, everything your mother had said.

“Shhh. It’s okay.” He murmured, rubbing your back. “They don’t know anything.”

Silence fell over you until you finally calmed down, remaining safe within his embrace.

“Thank you,” He murmured suddenly.

“For what?” You looked up at him in confusion.

“For calling me. For not cutting again.” He pulled back enough so he could look at you, a soft smile gracing his lips. “Thank you.”

“Tsuna…”

His smile was contagious and you quickly found yourself infected.

You eventually had to return home.

As you entered the house, you noticed your reflection in the mirror. Your eyes were red and puffy, the redness of your cheek was barely noticeable against your flushed face, but you knew it’d be noticeable tomorrow.

When your father exited the kitchen to see you standing there, he sent you a blank look. “Stop being dramatic, Y/N. You’ll be fine, you always are.”

You watched with a bitter glare as he walked up the stairs.

The only reason you’d be fine was because of Tsuna.

* * *

“Um… Y/N?”

You looked up from the sheet of paper on your desk to Tsuna, who was shifting nervously beside your desk. His eyes were cast down, hands stuffed in his pockets and a visible line of pink across his cheeks. You raised an eyebrow in question, wondering why he was acting so strange.

“I talked to my mom last night and umm…” He bit his lip, thinking over the right words in his head. After that, it was a matter of whether or not he could actually say it.

“Tsuna wants you to move in with him. Mama said it was okay.” A small infant jumped onto your desk, his small hand resting over your own as he smiled. “Ciaossu, Y/N. My name is Reborn, Tsuna’s tutor.”

You didn’t respond, wide eyes trained on Tsuna, who had turned a bright shade of red. “Tsuna…”

Tsuna’s eyes got a determined glint and his fists clenched at his side. “I don’t feel comfortable with you living there. I talked it over with my mom and she said that you were more than welcome to come live with us. Your parents won’t be able to mess with you anymore. So, what do you say?” Tsuna held his hand out, a soft smile on his lips. “Me and Reborn will go with you to get your things and then I’ll introduce you to my family.”

“’ _Reborn and I_ ’,” the infant corrected.

“Not now, Reborn!”

“A-Are you sure this is okay?” You mumbled, fidgeting with the bottom of your shirt.

“Positive,”

You smiled, hand sliding into his own. For the first time in a long time, you felt true happiness fluttering in your chest. It was an amazing feeling, one you never wanted to lose.

Tsuna was at your side the whole time you packed up your things. Your parents watched, mother pissed and father stoic, but made no move to stop you. He walked by your side, his hand intertwined with your own and fingers laced together – a silent promise.

Tsuna set your things down in the corner of his room. “You can sleep in my bed until we get the guest room set up,”

“I can’t put you out, Tsuna.” You muttered, looking away from him.

Tsuna smiled shyly, cheeks a bright red and his eyes shining with nervousness. “We can… We can share the bed? It’s big enough for both of us…”

A small tinge of pink crossed your cheeks. “I’d like that,”

Tsuna’s arms wrapped tightly around you, bringing you to his chest with his head resting on top of your own. Your arms were around his stomach, head resting on his chest. He ran his fingers through your hair, his voice a mere whisper. “I love you, Y/N.”

You smiled, snuggling as close to him as possible. “I love you too, Tsuna.”

* * *


End file.
